


Control

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [46]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau is failing trig and her parents hired Caleb to tutor her.Beauweek day three: Modern AU





	Control

“-at some point on the initial tangent… are you listening?”

Beau blinked open her eyes to find Caleb Widogast, her insufferable tutor staring at her with a frown. “Hmm? Yeah, of course I am.”

“Really? Then what’s the answer to the question I’m reading?”

“86.”

He paused and quickly scribbled down some numbers before clearing his throat. “Ja. That’s correct.”

“I know.”

“Beau… you very clearly know the answers, you understand the equations. So why are you failing trig?”

She sneered at him. “My grades are none of your business.”

“Well, as your tutor they are exactly my business.”

“Fuck off.”

“Who exactly are you angry at in this scenario?” he asked. “I met you two weeks ago and you were already like this, so you’re not angry at me-”

“I’m kind of angry at you, you took away my cheetos.”

“You were getting orange dust all over my- forget it. Beau, why are you failing your classes? Who are you trying to get back at? Your parents? Your teacher? Your failure doesn’t fuck them, it only fucks you.”

“I’m not doing this because of them, they’re not worth it. I didn’t want to come to this stupid school anyway. I told them before they forced me to come here that I was gonna fail out.”

Caleb blinked at her as all the pieces came together in his head. “You’re failing on purpose… because you’re scared of failing not on purpose?”

She sighed heavily and looked away from him down at her blank assignment. “Well yeah, kinda. Whatever it doesn’t matter. It’s just-” she licked her lips thoughtfully and sat up straight. “If I do choose to fail then the control is mine, right? But if I try and the teacher fails me, it’s not in my control anymore, yeah?”

“That makes a scary amount of sense. Beau, you’re a smart young woman and-”

“Egh, don’t say it like that. You sound like a creepy old man.”

Caleb sighed, looked up to the ceiling like he was praying and then turned back to her. “You’re a smart student, you’re clearly bright. If you put half of the effort you’re putting into failing into passing instead? You’d be top of your class.”

“But why should someone else get to be in charge of my destiny? Just cause they’re a teacher? Just cause I’m there against my will? It’s bullshit.”

“Beau, they’re only temporary. High school is temporary. The things that matter now will not matter in five years. Your teachers tell you that they are preparing you for the real world but they’re not.”

“Are you allowed to tell me this?”

“Probably not. High school is bullshit, but there is a world outside full of destinies for you to choose from. If you pass this program, of which you are perfectly capable, there will be far more destinies at your disposal. Not better destinies necessarily, but are you really going to let your grades control which destinies you get to pick from?”

“I guess not. Are you just fucking with me?”

“Absolutely not. I honestly believe that you are capable of anything you put your mind to. Write down 86 on that line and let’s go on to the next one.” She got the next one correct as well, and the one after that. She didn’t give any indication that she’d decided to heed his advice, but he felt like he was getting through to her, even just a little bit.


End file.
